


Soft Evenings

by Moonscar



Series: We Found A Way [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Banter, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Virgil stared down at the little fucker laying down on the couch, sprawled along the cushions with grace and poise."Roman, remove yourself from the premise or I will remove you myself"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: We Found A Way [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471337
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	Soft Evenings

Virgil stared down at the little fucker laying down on the couch, sprawled along the cushions with grace and poise.

"Roman, remove yourself from the premise or I will remove you myself" Virgil said, crossing his arms. Roman opened his eyes finally, acknowledging Virgil's presence with a small smirk.

"But honey, it's practically a crime to disturb a sleeping animal" His husband commented oh so helpfully, vaguely gesturing to the dog on his stomach. There Empress lay, the old dog's fur having been shaved off on their vet visit. Well, everything except the fur on the head.

"Is the animal you?" Virgil snarked back, and Roman just smiled cheekily.

"If me being an animal is what it requires for you to leave me to my beauty sleep with the beautiful Empress, then so be it. I am a creature of little needs and many talents-" Roman began, only to be cut off by his husband.

"'Little needs my ass. You're a pampered asshole" Virgil said, making his way to the armrest of the couch and sitting against that, quickly finding a comfortable position along it. Roman didn't even blink at the precarious position Virgil found himself in. 

Roman's grin simply widened.

"Who's fault is it for pampering me?" Roman teased, and Virgil raised a brow.

"I do not pamper you. If you believe that what I do is pampering, then you have lower standards than I thought. Which is frankly insulting, considering the fact that you married me." Virgil said, pursing his lips as he poked at Roman's foot, who squirmed a bit under the touch.

"If you say so my dear, but I do believe my standards are of great heights. In fact, my standards are so very high I was surprised you were able to meet them all-" Roman said, and Virgil snorted slightly. Apparently, the noise was enough to awaken the Empress who startled a bit from her slumber. The husbands both looked at the mutt simultaneously.

"Oh now look what you've done Virgil-"

"What _I've_ done? You're the one who made me laugh!"

"Tis not my fault my wit and humor marvels you so!" Roman replied dramatically, clearly holding himself back from moving as Empress stretched along his stomach similarly to how one would assume a cat would. Virgil hummed under his breath.

"Who would've known that a woman could make you squirm so-" Virgil said, and Roman rolled his eyes.

"Oh please darling, I squirm only for you." Roman replied, as romantic as ever.

"Of course, you squirm in disgust at the very sight of me" Virgil said, because of course he had to tease Roman's romantic inclinations. He relished in Roman's offended noise on his husband's behalf.

"I would _never!_ How dare you insinuate that my husband is anything other than perfection!" Roman said, sitting up now as Empress hopped off his stomach and onto the floor, ignorant to the couples bantering.

She seemed to sense that this was the usual for them, not having much a care for their antics.

Virgil wishes he could live in such blissful unawareness.

"I mean, I'm not perfect by any means but go off I guess-" Virgil said, leaning down from the couches armrest, but being careful to not slip off of it so he could give Empress some head scratches.

"Of course you're not perfect my dear, neither am I and neither is anyone. But you are perfect for me despite it all" Roman said and... yeah, Virgil was usually very good at deflecting these but this time he found himself just a bit speechless.

Just a bit.

So of course he ignored it, pointedly staring down at the little elderly dog as he petted behind her ears.

"That's... really fucking mushy" Virgil said in lieu of a reply, knowing that Roman would understand the true meaning behind it.

_That's how I feel about you too._

"Of course it's _mushy"_ Roman said, although he annunciated the word mushy as though it had purposefully offended him "Everything must be when speaking of you"

"Now that doesn't sound quite right. I fondly remember you calling me dark and brooding quite a few years ago"

"Now, now, now dear, let's not dwelve into matters that are centuries past-" Roman began, only to be cut off.

"I'll stop once you stop mentioning the garlic incident"

"Never in a million years would that happen, I mean, how do you simply _forgo_ to mention the fact that you're allergic to garlic to your _significant other?_ ' Roman inquired, sounded just a tad hysterical despite the fact that he'd had a little over 150 years to digest the event and information.

Some things never changed, Virgil supposed. 

"Well, if you will never drop the garlic incident, I shall never drop the matter of our beginnings. Aren't you the romantic one of the two of us? How about trying to spin a tale about a dark, stormy villain who is transformed by an angel that saved him? Seems right up your alley" Virgil said, all light words, jabs and teasing.

Which is why he felt a slight surge of anxiety when he saw a conflicted look cross Roman's expression, afraid he'd said or done something to suddenly destroy the nice atmosphere that had surrounded them a moment ago.

But, he bit back his panicked words and questions and waited for Roman to speak up, the man clearly lost in thought.

"Virgil, you do understand that there was nothing to change of you, correct? It was never a ploy to save or change you in any way. That, I can assure you of" Roman said, suddenly serious as he looked at Virgil with eyes that held so much _love_ and _tenderness_ that Virgil almost couldn't handle it.

"Yeah Ro, I know... But you still saved me back then, even if that wasn't your intention" Virgil said, feeling his rapid heartbeat slow once more. Roman hummed slightly, seeming a bit torn with this reply. Virgil smiled at him softly in reassurance, slowly leaning off of the couches armrest, pulling his hand away from Empress.

"Oh no, it seems that gravity is increasing on me. Roman, catch me" Virgil said, gracefully flopping onto Roman who let out a soft 'oof' as Virgil landed, careful to not injure his lover. Roman let out a chuckle, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and back, holding him in a gentle and firm hold. 

They lay in a comfortable silence for a moment, until-

"I'm still mad at you for convincing me to name her Empress" Virgil murmured, and Roman hummed into his hair in acknowledgement.

So they layed there, drifting into a gentle and calm sleep.

Despite their bickering, teasing and nit picks, they loved and respected each other despite it all.

That's all that truly mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyy, I had a burst of inspiration at 1 Am and wrote this then, then promptly knocked out. Your comments helped me to stay motivated and just motivate me in General, so thank you all!


End file.
